The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Kirro
Summary: InuYasha promises Kagome three nights in her time. Why is he kiddnapping her early? What's with the abandonded estate? And will someone please get Kagome some clothes!
1. Prologue

> The Truth Shall Set You Free  
  
An InuYasha fanfiction by Kirro  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Rumiko Takahashi, I just play  
with them.  
  
"Spoken dialogue"  
  
_Thoughts_  
  
(Author's notes)
> 
> -Sound effects-  
  
Prologue: Three Days?!  
  
InuYasha looked down into the bone eaters well and let out an irritated sigh.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Kagome tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked up into the face of the irritated hanyou. Even though his face wore a mask of annoyance, she felt something deep inside her respond to looking into his eyes as always.  
  
"I'm sorry. My mom had to tell me something important. Would you help me up please?"  
  
With another irritated sigh, the half demon jumped down into the well next to Kagome, wrapped a casual arm around her middle and jumped back out, landing softly on his feet in the grass and promptly releasing her. Kagome, moving to take a step back from him, tripped on a misplaced rock and with a surprised, "Oh," proceeded to fall backwards. Quicker than Kagome could close her eyes in anticipation of the impromptu meeting with the ground, InuYasha placed his hands on her waist and pulled her forward in an attempt to steady her. Whether by accident or subconscious intention, he over compensated and pulled her against himself.  
  
Kagome's mind raced. _Well, this is awkward. Do something! Say something!  
_  
"Uh..." _Good one genius.  
_  
InuYasha's mind spun. _She's going to sit me. She's going to sit me. She's going to... She... She... smells good. She smells... really good. Ack! Don't think like that! Do something! Say something!  
_  
"Your bag is lighter." _Smooth, real smooth._ InuYasha mentally scolded himself as he released her but didn't step back. "Did you finally realize that we don't need all that crap from your time?"  
  
Kagome stepped back and rolled her eyes.
> 
> _So much for a "nice moment."  
_  
"Actually InuYasha, it's filled with things for you guys. But that reminds me, there's something I need to talk to you about..."
> 
> ........................  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"But InuYasha!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But..."  
  
"NO!"  
  
InuYasha stormed into Kaede's hut, Kagome close on his heels. Sango, walking from the back of the hut and taking a seat next to Miroku, raised a questioning eyebrow at the monk.  
  
"What's this one about?"  
  
"With these two, does there really need to be a reason?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Sango took the offered cup of tea from Miroku and sipped it, watching the warring pair.  
  
"InuYasha..."  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"You won't even listen to me!"  
  
"Why should I? Lemme guess, you have more of those damned tests, right?"  
  
"For you information, no!"  
  
"Well I don't care what it is, you can't leave for a whole freaking week!"  
  
"But InuYasha, it's my cousin's wedding! We've been close since... forever! I can't miss her wedding! Please InuYasha. I'll come back for a month after, I promise!"  
  
InuYasha closed his eyes and crossed his arms in thought.  
  
"One day."  
  
"Five, it's out of town."  
  
"Two, that's plenty of time to travel."  
  
"I need time to spend with her. She's going to want to talk and catch up. Three nights, I'll leave tomorrow morning and be back on the morning of the fourth day. I promise InuYasha, please?"  
  
InuYasha glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You come back first thing the morning of the fourth day, and we go shard hunting right after. A month straight, no interruptions, no tests, no trips home."  
  
Kagome nodded her agreement.  
  
"Alright, fine."  
  
"Oh thank you InuYasha!" Kagome squealed with happiness and hugged the dog demon.
> 
> .....................  
  
Interested yet? I hope so... On with the story! (


	2. Impatience

> Chapter 1: Impatience  
  
"Do you really have to go home tomorrow evening?"  
  
"Yes. I made a promise and I have to keep it. Besides, I have some things to take care of tomorrow. I'll be leaving on a trip for a month."  
  
Kagome took another bite of her pasta and took a sip from her iced tea. She was having lunch with her cousin in a restaurant downtown from the dojo their family owned.  
  
"But Kagome, you never spend time with the family anymore. You should stay and socialize."  
  
"With who Akane, Uncle Soun? Besides, you shouldn't be worrying about how much time I spend here. What you should be thinking about is the time you'll get to spend with your husband tomorrow evening."  
  
Kagome smiled at the blush the colored her cousin's cheeks. Right then, a gentleman with a braid and sporting a red Chinese shirt and black pants walked into the restaurant and headed for their table.  
  
"Ah, speak of the devil and he appears."  
  
The young man wrapped a well-toned and tan arm around his fiancée's shoulders from behind and planted a light kiss on her cheek.  
  
"How are you beautiful women doing today?"  
  
"Ranma, don't you know you're not supposed to see your wife for twenty four hours before the wedding?" Kagome scolded. "It's bad luck."  
  
The young man let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"Me and bad luck, that's a good one Kagome. Well I have to run. I'm supposed to meet Nabiki about some last minute stuff. I just wanted to stop in and see you on the way. I'll see you tomorrow; twelve o'clock sharp, right? Don't be late tomboy."  
  
"You either jerk." Akane responded playfully.  
  
After a quick kiss, Ranma said his good-byes and left.  
  
Kagome smiled at the dreamy smile on her cousin's lips.  
  
"He makes you really happy, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes. And that reminds me, who is he?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Y'know, the one that has you starring off into space and sighing like you forgot to breathe for a moment."  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but Akane cut her off.  
  
"And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. I've been there and done that. Come on Kagome, you can trust me. Tell me about him."  
  
Kagome stared at her iced tea for a moment, then sighed in defeat.  
  
"He's the most insensitive, arrogant, jealous dog I've ever met!" (Pun intended)  
  
"And?"  
  
Kagome sighed again.  
  
"And he's gentle, sensitive, protective, strong, courageous, and not to mention gorgeous."  
  
"Ah, sounds like déjà vu. I always knew you and I were going to marry twins or something like that. But what's the problem?"  
  
"He's in love with someone else. An ex-girlfriend of sorts."  
  
"Oh is that all? Kagome, Ranma had two other fiancées, if you don't count my sisters, and two psychotic stalkers. Who were brother and sister!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh... wow."  
  
"Kagome," Akane looked Kagome in the eyes with a serious gaze, "Do you love him?"  
  
"I... uh... um..."  
  
"Kagome, be honest with yourself, for once."  
  
"Yes...yes I do."  
  
"Then please don't make the same mistake I did. I waited three years to tell Ranma how I felt. It almost cost me his love. How long are you going to wait to be with the man you know you're supposed to be with?"
> 
> ............  
  
InuYasha relaxed peacefully in his tree and listened to the forest around him. Well, the outside appeared relaxed at least....  
  
_Damnit. Why did I have to say yes? What the hell made me say yes?! I miss her. How the hell does she expect us to go jewel shard hunting without her here?Is she thinking about me? Naraku's probably collected at least a hundred more with all the time we've been sitting around the past two days. I miss her scent. We can't wait two more nights. That damn shard detector needs to get her butt back here tonight! What if she lied about her cousin's wedding? Doesn't she care about anyone else around here? What if she's with someone else? This is crazy! She should be here with us! I need her. That damned woman only thinks about herself. Why is she always leaving? Does she hate to be with me so much that she has to leave whenever she can? I bet she's fooling around while we're here busting our butts and risking our lives to fix the mess SHE made! I love her. That's it! That wench is coming home NOW! Whether she likes it or not!  
_  
His mind made up, even if his motives weren't, InuYasha sprang from the tree and ran towards the well.
> 
> .............  
  
Kagome tossed her purse and keys on her desk and flopped on her bed, her head hitting her pillows in synch with the exhausted sigh that escaped her rose-painted lips.  
  
It had been a beautiful wedding. The colors were red and yellow, Ranma and Akane's favorite colors. The flowers were red roses and yellow daisies. Though it had been a Western-style ceremony, Akane chose to wear a traditional white wedding kimono decorated with red vines and yellow flowers. Kagome, as Maid-of-Honor, had worn a simple scarlet-red dress with yellow flowers on it. Her hair was pulled back from her face, yet left to cascade down her back, and she had small jewels hidden in her hair to make it glisten when the light hit them just right.  
  
The drive home had been long and tiresome. She had made the trip by herself since her grandpa had wanted to stay to fellowship with Uncle Soun and his friend, Ranma's father, and her mother had wanted to catch up with Kasumi and help her clean up the grounds after the wedding. Souta had gone home with some relatives to spend the rest of the week with his cousins from another uncle.  
  
Kagome, too tired to really get ready for bed, simply pulled off her dress and stockings and elected to sleep in the black slip and underwear she had worn under her dress. Crawling under her sheets, she drifted off into a deep sleep.
> 
> ...............  
  
InuYasha's ears swiveled from side to side as he listed for signs of anyone being awake.  
  
"Lights are out, no one's talking or walking around, coast is clear."  
  
InuYasha leapt up the tree growing next to the house and landed on the branch just outside Kagome's window. This window had been his passage in and out of the Hiragashi residence many times over the last three years. The windowpane even sported a claw mark or two. InuYasha quietly slid the window open and entered the dark room.  
  
Not wanting to waste time, InuYasha lifted the sleeping Kagome from her bed and set her on his back, the way he always carried her. He grabbed her infamous yellow backpack and was in and out of the room and back down the well in five minutes flat without even waking Kagome.
> 
> ................  
  
The whole boring paragraph about the wedding was for all you girls who care about detail like that (and guys too I suppose)  
  
And before I get swamped with reviews all asking the same thing; No, I did not make a mistake. InuYasha did not notice the way Kagome was dressed or rather her lack of garment. He was in a hurry and it was dark so he probably thought she was wearing some nightgown or something rather than a really see-through slip. And for those of you who don't bother to read the author's notes at the end of chapters (like me) this will be mentioned in the next chapter.


	3. Suprise, suprise!

> Chapter 2: Surprise, surprise!  
  
Kagome's senses slowly began to awaken as the scent of pine, sun and man (also known as InuYasha) made its way through the hazy fog referred to as sleep swirling around her head.  
  
_InuYasha?... Oh god can't I have one pleasant dream without him in it?  
_  
As the breeze blew through her hair and the sun shone in her face, Kagome began to realize something... She wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Inu...Yasha?"  
  
"Bout time you woke up wench. It's almost eleven am. Were you planning on sleeping away the whole morning?"  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes and took in her situation. She was on InuYasha's back and they were making their way through the forest at an incredible rate thanks to InuYasha's demon speed. This was normally a typical scene in Kagome's life, but something didn't seem right. What was it?  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Could you stop for a moment?"  
  
InuYasha slowed his pace and came to a stop on the forest floor.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome slid off his back, took her backpack from him, and took a step back.  
  
Oh yes, that's right...  
  
"OSWARII!!!!!"  
  
-SLAM-  
  
"Why am I here?! What did you do?! Why aren't I home in bed?! What is going on?!" Kagome rattled off nearly at the top of her lungs in a tone that bruised InuYasha's ears as much as the "Sit" had his back.  
  
"Damn woman! What the hell are you yelling for?" InuYasha kept his prone position. He had learned that in arguments like these with Kagome; if you don't have a quick exit, just stay low to the ground.  
  
"What am I yelling for?! What am I YELLING FOR?!" Kagome finished her sentence in a near shrill tone. "Why don't YOU explain to ME why I'm in the middle of a FOREST in the FEUDAL ERA when I should be HOME in BED!"  
  
"You're here because this is where you belong wench." InuYasha sat up but didn't face Kagome. "You're SUPPOSED to be here fixing the mess YOU made when you shattered the jewel. NOT in your crazy world chasing boys and taking tests. Be mad at me for all I fucking care, but you're stuck here. We're about six hundred miles away from Kaede's village. That's about a four-day trip on foot at a human pace. Even if you did run."  
  
"So...so you kidnapped me in the middle of the night and dragged me here, and now you're refusing me passage home?"  
  
Kagome was so was too angered, saddened, hurt and confused to respond.  
  
_How... how could he? He... he promised.  
_  
Kagome lifted her bag onto her back and started down the path in the direction they had been heading. She didn't really know where they were going, but she did know that she couldn't look at InuYasha in the face at that moment.  
  
As Kagome walked past him, InuYasha's mind finally registered something....  
  
_What the hell is she wearing?!_
> 
> _.......................  
_  
There was this one time, about three months ago, that InuYasha had been left alone with the TV late at night. Innocently, he had hit a button on the remote and changed the channel to something called "Bad Girls Unleashed" or something like that. Thankfully, he didn't have to be subjected to the hentai picture box for long. Kagome had walked in the room almost right after InuYasha had bumped the remote. She had promptly changed the channel back to cartoons or something else as innocent and turned off the TV. InuYasha had forgotten about the incident until now.  
  
Right now, the embarrassed hanyou was engaged in a losing battle with his mind, trying not to imagine Kagome in the indecent acts he had seen the girls on the screen engaged in. Did all girls from the future dress in such improper ways?  
  
_I mean, sure. I grabbed her out of bed unexpectedly, without warning, but she shouldn't be wearing such a thing, even to bed! What if Miroku knew that she wore stuff like that?! He'd never let her alone.  
_  
Since Kagome had not expected to be leaving until another day from when InuYasha had so suddenly abducted her, she had not fully packed. She had some basics. Her bathing supplies, some food and cooking supplies, first aid kit. She had not yet had time to pack clothes, a sleeping bag, or even a blanket. Thankfully, included in her bathing supplies was a pair of thong sandals. So she had put those on and was now walking steadily down a forest path in the middle of nowhere dressed in black underwear and bra, a sheer, almost see-through black slip, and a pair of black thong sandals.  
  
_Well, at least I match...  
_  
Kagome let out a growl in frustration.  
  
"InuYasha." She said calmly.  
  
Kagome had not spoken to InuYasha since she had first walked away from him that morning. It was Dusk now and her sudden utterance of his name startled him.  
  
"H...hai?"  
  
"It's getting late. There's no way I can sleep outside tonight. Would you please find us some shelter, soon?"  
  
Kagome stressed the words "outside" and "please" in a way the made the half demon cringe. He had taken down demons four times his size and battled gods, yet he was afraid of a highschool girl.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Make that terrified.
> 
> ............................  
  
Oh boy, did InuYasha ever find shelter! The shelter he found was an abandoned estate! About two acres in size, the estate boasted a large, two story main house, an amazing garden with waterfalls, lakes and rivers, at least a dozen servant homes and even it's own hot springs turned bathing pools. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, it was beautiful!  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Are you sure this place is abandoned? I mean, look at this place!"  
  
"There's not a soul in a mile radius. Do you sense any ominous spirits or curses?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then is should be perfectly safe. Come on, you wanted shelter, I found you shelter. We won't be able to find anything else before sunset."  
  
Kagome conceded, but as they crossed the threshold, she felt the skin on the back of her neck raise at the presence of magic.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome said as a shiver ran down her spine, "There's a spell on this place."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't sense anything woman."  
  
"I didn't before. Not until we crossed onto the estate."  
  
"Well damn. What are we up against now?"  
  
"I don't know. Stay where you are."  
  
Kagome turned around and walked the five steps back to the threshold of the property. Closing her eyes, she concentrated her miko powers on whatever it was that she felt.  
  
_A barrier spell? What kind of barrier?_  
  
As Kagome took a step forward, as if to leave the property, she was propelled backwards as if she had slammed into a brick wall at a full out run. InuYasha rushed forward and caught her.  
  
"What the hell was that wench?!"  
  
"It's a barrier spell. I have a feeling we can't leave this place InuYasha."


	4. A Little Breathing Room

>Chapter 4: A Little Breathing Room 

Kagome could not remember a time when she was angrier. Sitting in one of the inner rooms of the main house of the estate, she was fuming while going through the contents of her pack. Shortly after they had realized that attempts of escape were futile, even with tetsusaiga, she had retired here. InuYasha had followed her silently and was now sitting in the far corner of the room, near the door.

_I can't believe he… grrrr… and then… argh! Does he really? He's such a…. grrr! _

Kagome squeezed the life out of a dispenser of dental floss until she heard a large snap. The dental floss had caved under the pressure of her emotional distress. With a sigh, she tossed it over her shoulder and continued with her sorting and fuming.

InuYasha was brought out of his reverie when something smacked him on the forehead, bouncing off to fall in his lap. He picked it up and examined it. It obviously belonged to Kagome, being made of some tough material that had to have come from her time. He tucked it into his haori for safe keeping and let out a sigh, returning to his musings.

For the most part InuYasha felt downright rotten. Guilt was eating at him, not to mention worry. These were combating with indignation, irritation and frustration. He knew what he had done was wrong. But he wasn't exactly sure why, therefore the urge to apologize had not yet been established in his mind. Not to mention the other half of him still held on to the notion that Kagome had left just to get away from him. Therefore he was not inclined to apologize if he was the victim here! He had thought about talking to her about it, but was fearful of multiple, unyielding sits.

Frustrated, InuYasha decided he needed some air and space and rose to leave. Unfortunately, instead of sliding out of the way when he applied pressure, the door remained fixed in its position.

_Aw damn._

He tried wrestling with it a few more times before he gave up and served the frame a vicious kick. To his surprise, the wood didn't even dent.

"Kagome…"

No response.

He said her name a bit more forcefully.

He got a "Humph," but no real acknowledgement.

"Fine woman, whatever! I just wanted to inform you that the only exit from this room is not working."

At that she spun to look at him incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'not working'?"

InuYasha gripped the door and gave it a good yank in demonstration.

"It won't open."

"You mean we're stuck in here? Try the window!"

InuYasha moved to the window Kagome had been sitting near and grasped the shutters. To his dismay, they two seemed inexplicably barred.

"This is impossible! I had opened that window earlier to get some fresh air! And how could it possibly be locked from outside? We're two floors up!"

"Damn it wench! Don't yell at me! I didn't lock us in here!"

"Yes you did!" Kagome screamed, her hands clenching into fists at her sides, as tears began to stream down her face, "You broke your promise! You dragged me back here! You picked this place to stay! It's all your fault, InuYasha!"

At that, Kagome flung herself on the futon, burying her face in the pillow.

InuYasha stood there for a moment and watched as the sobs rocked her frame. He was always a mess whenever she cried. He supposed it was because it couldn't be allowed while he was growing up. Emotions were a sign of weakness and weakness would get you killed. Slowly his indignation and anger slipped away as the urge to comfort and console her took over.

He walked over to the futon and sat beside her.

"Kagome, I…"

She jerked away from the hand he had tried to place on her back. InuYasha let out a sigh and tried again. Actions were his thing, Kagome needed communication.

"Kagome… I… I'm sorry. You're right, this is all my fault. I promised you three nights and I broke that promise. I know you didn't lie to me, you never lie to me. I… I'm sorry I got us into this mess. Please stop crying Kagome. Aw, jeez…"

InuYasha rubbed the back of his head nervously. He had said a lot and Kagome still wasn't paying him any heed.

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Why did you do it, InuYasha? Why did you break your promise?"

"Be… Because I… I wanted you here."

InuYasha's nose and cheeks flared a bright magenta.

Kagome smiled and hugged him, trying to save him at least a little from his embarrassment.

"I forgive you, InuYasha. Now, let's find a way out of here, ok?"

With a nod, InuYasha joined Kagome on the hunt for any clue to their escape.

…………………………………………………….

InuYasha and Kagome had searched all of the buildings, even the hot springs to no avail. They had met up at the gate to discuss their findings.

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha approaching her.

"Nada and you?"

"Nothing." InuYasha let himself an irritated growl.

Kagome placed her hand on the gate to lean on it, but stopped when her fingers met carvings. Turning her face, she let out a sound that was a mix of surprise, relief and frustration. InuYasha turned and eyed her suspiciously.

"What's wrong with you now?"

Kagome ignored his rude comment and motioned to the gate.

"Look, I think I found something. Frankly, I don't know why we didn't look here before."

Kagome wiped dirt and dust from the wood in an attempt to see it clearer and read it aloud.

"When travelers; friend or foe,

Enter this place most not know,

Come here with a secret untold,

There very freedom they have sold.

Here they shall remain and be,

Until the truth shall set them free."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Kagome thought about it for a moment, but couldn't come up with anything. "I'm too tired and hungry to think anyway. Let's go eat something and we'll figure it out in the morning."

InuYasha followed her, still in thought.

_Now that I've solved the issue of her not talking to me, what do I do about the way my instincts are reacting to her clothes… or lack there of…_

…………………………………………………

Yay! I finally updated!

Takes a breather from dodging all the flying objects -

Love you too, Shinkan Neko!

Anyway, if my track record is anything to follow, don't expect a chapter too soon. Though it is encouraging to have gotten past most of that writers block on this story.

PS. I haven't really edited this chapter yet so please excuse any typos for the time being ;)


	5. A Solution for Everyone

Hehehe… I updated :)

>> Chapter 4: A Solution for Everyone 

Kagome was freezing. Sure, she was indoors, she was lying on a surprisingly soft futon, and she had a sated stomach. But she was only wearing a slip! She had no blankets, not even a towel, and it was early fall. She knew she had to get some sleep in order to figure a way off this estate in the morning, but try as she may, she couldn't put her discomfort out of her mind.

Curling herself up into the tightest ball she could manage, Kagome glanced over at InuYasha. He was sitting in the corner, near the window with his legs and arms crossed and his eyes closed.

_How is it he's not cold? Oh that's right. He's got that fire rat haori of his. Jerk. It's all his fault I'm cold anyway. _

Shivering, Kagome, groaned and flipped over, trying to find a comfortable, warm position. She was having a hard time keeping her teeth from chattering.

"Woman. If you don't stop your chattering and shifting, I'm never going to get the few precious hours of sleep I do need."

InuYasha cracked an eye and glanced at the girl lying on the futon. She was breathtaking. The short, practically see through slip only fell just below her hips; therefore showing off a lot of leg. And the fact that it was so form fitting accentuated her curves perfectly. Not to mention she had some kind of small stones in her hair that reflected the light, giving her a shimmer-y unearthly glow.

"Shut up InuYasha. I'm cold. I don't have any clothes, remember? That means I can gripe all I want."

"If you don't get any sleep, I don't get any sleep. So just lie still and fall asleep already!"

Sitting up, Kagome glared at the insensitive hanyou.

"If you can come up with a solution to my imminent hypothermia, I'd gladly lie down and fall into a deep glorious sleep."

InuYasha glared back at her, trying to come up with a come back. What he got, was an idea. Rising from his place, InuYasha walked over to the futon and sat down beside Kagome.

Kagome eyed him nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"If you sleep with me, you'll be warm."

"What!"

Kagome jumped up and back. She was cold, but she wasn't desperate!

"What is wrong with you? I just meant sleep woman! Nothing more! Geez, and you call the monk a perv."

Kagome sat back down on the futon across from InuYasha. Slowly her heartbeat returned to normal.

"So, you want we should just curl up together all cozy? Um… I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that idea."

"You're fallen asleep while riding on my back, I've carried you while you were unconscious, and you've fallen asleep leaning on me. What's the big deal?"

"That was… I dunno… different."

"Look, I promise I won't do anything without your permission, ok? Now come here so we can both get some sleep."

InuYasha reached across the futon and grabbed Kagome's hand, pulling her to him as he moved to lie down. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her back against his chest, resting her head on his other arm.

Kagome was so nervous she could feel herself shaking as InuYasha pulled her towards him. But as soon as he wrapped his arms around her and his warmth engulfed her, her tension began to melt away and she could feel herself drifting off into unconsciousness.

InuYasha could feel tension leaving his muscles that he never knew was there. He was aware that Kagome's scent had a calming effect on him, but being this close to her, feeling her warmth and softness was an experience he'd never before encountered. Taking a deep breath of her hair, InuYasha could fell himself slowly following the girl in his arms into slumber land.

……………………………………………………………………..

You people and your demands for lemons… You're crazy. I'm not saying that I will or will not do one; I'm just saying that y'all are insane.


	6. Dogs and Cats

> Chapter 6: Dogs and Cats 

_InuYasha growled deeply as he slid his clawed fingers up her thigh. He was pleased to hear the sigh that escaped her lips at his ministrations. Slowly running a claw down her body, from neck to navel, InuYasha sliced through her clothes and revealed the beauty beneath. Lowering his lips to her belly, he ran his tongue back up her torso, retracing the path of his finger. Falling upon her neck, he began to lightly play at the flesh there with his fangs and tongue. _

_"InuYasha…"_

_Her breathy utterance of his name egged him on. Wrapping his hands around the back of her thighs, he lifted; she in turn wrapped her arms and legs around him. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, lowering himself on top of her. Her hands moved under his shirt and over his chest, pulling the shirt over his head. He captured her lips in a fierce kiss. When he pulled away, her mouth descended upon his shoulder, moving up his neck. She stretched up and leaned over his ear, lightly tracing the furry appendage with her tongue. _

_"I love you InuYasha."_

_"Kagome, I…"_

InuYasha's eyes flew open with a gasp.

_It was just a dream._

Looking down next to him, he registered what might have brought on another one of these all too frequent dreams.

Or rather who.

Kagome lay curled up next to him, her face buried in the front of his robes. He brought up the hand that encircled her waist and brushed the hair away from her face.

She was beautiful, precious, someone to be protected, honored and cherished. Unfortunately she would never be his.

InuYasha watched as Kagome stirred in his arms. Stretching, she pressed the full length of her body along his. He had to suppress a moan when she shifted, rubbing against him.

Kagome could feel the tendrils of consciousness trying to pull her from the warm arms of slumber. As she succumbed to waking, she attempted to cling to the warmth that seemed to envelope her.

"Are you planning on spending the whole day in my robes, or just the morning?"

Opening her eyes, Kagome lifted her head to meet amber pools of gold.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few moments."

Kagome glanced down as she noticed something… different.

"InuYasha… What… um, why…"

InuYasha looked down at what Kagome was talking about. Blushing, he removed his legs that had been wrapped around hers.

"Uh, sorry… youkai habit."

Removing his arms from around her, InuYasha moved off the futon and stood.

"So… where do you think we should start today?"

Kagome sat up and stretched. InuYasha examined the ceiling.

"I don't know about you, but first things first I'm going to check out those bathing pools."

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and keh-ed. Fighting the urge to straight out stare at her was getting frustratingly hard.

"Stupid girl, do you ever think about anything other than bathing?"

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the hanyou.

_And here I thought he was being so cute today._

"Do you ever think about bathing?"

InuYasha raised a rather surprised eyebrow at the girl. Kagome grabbed her bag from the corner of the room and stalked out the door.

……………………………………………………

"Jerk."

Kagome grumbled to herself as she disrobed. Stepping into the warm water of the bathing pool, she let out a moan of pleasure as the water soothed her tense muscles.

"And here I thought today just might actually be pleasant."

Picking up her shampoo, she squirted a small amount in her palm, and then began to work it into her hair.

_I've never slept better in my life! And what about the way his legs were wrapped around mine? A youkai habit, huh? I wonder if it means anything. _

Stepping under the waterfall, she began to rinse out her hair.

…………………………………………………….

InuYasha moved along the perimeter of the estate, searching for an exit or a clue, or even just a small animal he could kill for lunch.

_I can't believe the way I was acting. I've been close to her before. Well, maybe not _that_ close. Wow she was beautiful. Why do I always have to ruin things with my mouth? There are some many other things I could do with it; pleasant things… Whoa! Don't go there buddy. _

InuYasha paused. He could have sworn he heard a movement in the trees. Sniffing the air, he picked up on a scent. Turning back the way he came, he followed it.

Moving along the rooftops, he realized the figure was headed towards the bathing pools.

_Kagome!_

………………………………………………………

Kagome stepped out of the pool, squeezing the excess water from her raven locks, and released another sigh of pleasure. There was little in this world or hers that she enjoyed more than bathing. What's not to like about bathing? It's relaxing, luxurious, productive, and…

_What the…_

Kagome leaned back against the stone and listened. She could have sworn she heard footsteps.

_Inuyasha._

"Sit!"

"What the-"

"Ahhh!"

- Slam -

Kagome looked up into… amber eyes?

"What the hell was that for woman!"

InuYasha growled at the girl pinned beneath him.

"You were spying on me you pervert!"

"What! No I wasn't! I was chasing a…"

Kagome and InuYasha paused in their argument when they were interrupted by a light, female laugh. Looking up, they saw that the laughter belonged to a figure sitting in a tree, just above the bathing pools.

She looked about the same age as InuYasha, with dark wine colored hair and green eyes. The tips of her ears were delicately pointed, and out of the bottom of her green yukata was a swaying black tail. When she spoke, her voice was bright and cheery, though mocking and dripping with distain.

"Oh how cute, the little hanyou found a playmate. I should warn you though, humans are fragile, especially the females, so play nice with her or she'll break."

InuYasha growled, barring his fangs at the newcomer. The girl hopped from the tree, landing a few feet away from them.

"Play nice puppy. I was only giving you some friendly advice."

Kagome whispered up at the hanyou who was currently gouging deep wounds into the ground next to her head.

"InuYasha, what is she?"

InuYasha's reply was a barely decipherable growl.

"A demon, a black cat demon."

Leaning over and resting her hands on her knees, the cat demon smiled teasingly at the couple.

"Aw, good boy! Can you roll over and play fetch too?"

"Why you little…"

Feeling the subduing spell lift, InuYasha sprang up and lunged at the cat, swiping at her with his claws. He barely missed her as she sprang out of the way at the last second. InuYasha chased her to the border of the estate. The cat leapt up and back, landing in a tree just outside the border. InuYasha slammed into the barrier. The demon's mocking laughter rang through the air again.

"Oh this is rich! You're stuck! You stupid dog, you don't know how to get out of here, do you?"

InuYasha growled up at the cat in the tree, flexing his claws.

"Wench, if you know how to get us out of here, tell me now before I rip you apart."

"Hmm…"

The cat tapped her chin as if she were considering it.

"No, I don't think I will. I think I'll keep you in there as my pet. Good little mutt."

InuYasha roared, slashing at the border futilely.

"Come down here and fight me you little hair ball coughing mouse chaser!"

The cat jumped from the tree, landing behind InuYasha.

"If you're not going to play nice, then go chase your own tail, you flea bitten bone muncher."

She stuck her tongue out at him and ran off through the estate. Dodging and jumping, through around and over the buildings. InuYasha chased after her, slashing whenever he got close, but missing every time.

When they approached the courtyard in front of the main building, the cat spun on her heel, turned around and headed straight for InuYasha, leaping into the air, she sprang from his head (effectively knocking him to the dirt) and flipped in the air, landing behind him.

"InuYasha!"

Kagome, now dressed (in her pervious outfit), ran into the clearing, right into the back of the cat. Turning around, hands on hips, the cat glared at Kagome.

"Hello! Rude much? Watch where you're going."

"Um, sorry…"

"Kagome, run!"

InuYasha ran towards the two.

The cat eyed the approaching hanyou, eyed the human in front of her, and then smirked mischievously. Grabbing Kagome by the arm, she lifted her up and sprang to the top of one of the nearby buildings.

"Ok puppy, if you won't play nicely, then your little girlfriend will be my new toy."

Kagome stared at her wide eyed.

'I don't like the sound of that…'

"What!"

InuYasha stopped rushing towards them and crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air. He knew where she was going with this and he knew he had to act fast.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't try to play smart with me mutt. I saw you two by the bathing pools."

"What you saw was this little pervert trying to attack me. The little wench has it bad for me and wont take no for an answer. So if you want her as a playmate; please, take her off my hands."

"What! You jerk! You're the pervert who was spying on me!"

"See what I mean? The girl's delusional."

The cat looked from InuYasha, Kagome and back again. Ok, now she was confused, and their arguing was giving her a headache.

"Ok, ok! Shut up! I don't care anymore, take the wench. And because I just want you two to leave me alone, I'll give you a clue. Not that it'll help _you_ much you stupid little dog."

InuYasha growled, but caught the squirming, kicking Kagome when she was thrown at him and held her bridal style.

"The secret to getting out of here is in the poem that's engraved on the gate. Figure out what the poem's telling you and you'll know how to get out of here. Now if you'll excuse me, you two have bored me long enough."

The cat flipped off into the forest and disappeared.

"InuYasha put me down!"

InuYasha set Kagome on her feet and she stepped away from him.

"How could you say those things InuYasha? You're such a jerk."

InuYasha was relieved that Kagome was ok, but was frustrated he had missed the chance to hurt the annoying kitten.

"Crazy wench, what were you thinking running up like that? You just and to interfere and let that stupid cat get away."

"Sorry for trying to help, I was worried about you."

"Gods you're so annoying! All you ever do is get in the way and get on my nerves."

"InuYasha, sit."

- Slam -

InuYasha looked up from eating dirt in just enough time to see Kagome's departing rear end.

"Ugh."

InuYasha dropped his head back into the soil and tried to think of a way to get is foot out of his mouth _again_.

…………………………………………………….

InuYasha followed Kagome into the room they had shared the night before and shut the door behind him. Kagome was once again not speaking to him. She was in the corner, rummaging through her pack. He barely caught the candy bar she threw at him before it smacked him in the face. He sat in the opposite corner, by the door, munching on his dinner while he watched Kagome move around the room. When he realized that he was actually watching her butt move around the room, he attempted to avert his eyes.

Kagome pulled her bottle of after bath baby oil from her bag and poured a bit into her palm. Bracing her foot against the small vanity, she began to rub it into the skin of her legs.

InuYasha had never understood the phrase 'It felt like I swallowed my heart' until then. At first he tried to avoid starring at her, but the woman was asking for it! His eyes followed her hands as they moved up her smooth legs, leaving a slick, shimmering trail behind. He clenched his claws in his robes to hold back when she began to coat her arms, stomach and chest.

'Gods, is she trying to kill me? She is, isn't she? I am so going to die right here, right now. My heart is going to burst out of my chest and I'm going to die.'

Returning the bottle of oil back to her bag, Kagome laid down on the bed, facing away from InuYasha. Her scent permeating the room, InuYasha rose from his spot and moved over to Kagome. He was about to touch her shoulder, to make some kind of attempt at reconciliation, (yeah, making "peace" was exactly what was on his mind) when he realized that he had no idea what to say. Sighing, he instead stood and moved towards the door. When he tried to open it, he found that once again it wouldn't move.

_Aw damn not again._

"Um, Kagome? The door won't open again."

Kagome turned around from the wall. InuYasha didn't miss her quickly wiping at her eyes before she faced him.

_Why am I such a…_

"Again? I don't understand how did you get it to open last time?"

InuYasha thought about it for a moment.

"I… I don't know. Last time it just, worked again."

Kagome eyed him with a raised brow.

"It just worked? Doors don't just stop and start working again."

Standing from the futon, Kagome walked over to him and the door. InuYasha has to clench his claws in his robes again; her scent was so strong and alluring. Kagome tried the door herself and it wouldn't budge. She looked up at InuYasha, unknowingly putting herself almost right under his nose.

"Well, maybe it's the same… thing that's holding us in this place. What was the cat's clue again?"

Kagome raised her eyebrow questioningly again when InuYasha didn't respond. His eyes were unfocused and he had a rather silly look on his face.

"InuYasha, Inuyasha! Are you listening to me?"

InuYasha snapped out of it, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air, trying to play off the blush coloring his cheeks.

"Keh, she said something about the poem on the gate. I don't know I was busy worrying about you."

Kagome cocked her head to the side, registering what he just said.

"You were worried about me?"

"Yeah, who knows what the annoying little fluff ball would have done to you?"

Kagome smiled as she watched InuYasha realize what he had just admitted to. Deciding to stop his obvious torture there, Kagome changed the subject back to what they were previously talking about.

"Ok, the poem from the gate, huh? What did it say again?"

"Something about telling something or other… I think."

InuYasha scratched his head in thought. A light bulb when on in Kagome's head.

"The poem said, 'Come here with a secret untold, their very freedom they have sold,' When we stopped talking to each other, we weren't telling the truth. The less we communicate, the more we're confined."

"Why would someone make a trap like that?"

Kagome thought about it some more. Frankly, she couldn't come up with any reason why someone would do this.

"I don't know, but let's try the door?"

InuYasha grabbed the frame of the door and gave it a tug, it wouldn't budge.

"Your theory was wrong."

Kagome thought about it. Her theory made sense, what was she missing?

"InuYasha, I stopped talking to you because you were being a jerk to me. Why did you say the things you did earlier?"

InuYasha thought about it, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Kagome. If her theory was right, how much did he have to tell her for the room to let them leave?

"I… I was frustrated and… worried about you. I took it out on you I know. I didn't mean what I said, I…I'm…"

InuYasha swallowed.

"I'm sorry."

Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around InuYasha's neck.

"I forgive you InuYasha. Thank you for worrying about me."

"Keh."

InuYasha swallowed hard. Kagome was on her tiptoes, leaning completely against InuYasha, and he could feel every inch of her. Her hair, her fragrant hair was directly under his nose. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered his nose into her soft raven waves of silk. Taking a deep breath, he pressed her further against himself, completely enveloping her within his robes.

Kagome swallowed hard. She was never more pleased or confused. This is what she had always wanted, had dreamed of even. But she didn't understand what was going on and that made it hard for her to enjoy.

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha came to his senses. Releasing Kagome he took a step back.

"Um, did you still need me to keep you warm tonight?"

"Uh… yeah, I'd really like that."

………………………………………………………..

Sorry about last chapter where I accidentally called Rin, Kagome. I also made another mistake; I just don't remember what it was right now. Thanks to who pointed it out for me.


	7. A Little Closer

Chapter 7: A Little Closer 

Nighttime found InuYasha lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. One arm was underneath his head, the other was around Kagome. She lay curled up next to him; her head on his chest and her arm around his neck. She was fast asleep and he was having difficulty following her lead.

His emotions were… confusing to say the least. He had admitted to himself a while ago that he cared deeply for Kagome. But these new emotions swirling around his heart were overwhelming him.

He was well aware he was attracted to her. Every time he looked at her, his body reacted in ways that more than testified to this. The way she was dressed, and the close, isolated proximity they had been in lately was causing his youkai blood to stir. More and more it was calling for him to take her, claim her as his. It was getting increasingly harder to fight said urges. He wanted to protect her more than he wanted to take his next breath. We was always wondering what was on her mind. He never asked her, but he always felt he needed to know her opinion in every situation.

What did this all mean? He couldn't possibly be… no… he never felt this way with Kikyo, and he was _sure_ he was in love with her… wasn't he?

InuYasha glanced down at the girl in his arms. He brushed the hair away from her face gently. Watching her dark lashes flutter against her light skin and her cherry lips pout ever so lightly, he realized that he had memorized her face a long time ago.

_What would it be like if Kikyo was gone for good? If I were to never see her again?_

Oddly enough, not only was he not disturbed by this thought, he felt peace about it. A calming… rightness about it soothed his heart.

_What about Kagome? What if Kagome left forever?_

The pain that gripped his heart startled him. It was unbearable.

_But that will happen one day, won't it? As soon as the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead, she'll leave. She's going to go home, go on with her life and forget all about me. _

InuYasha almost felt like crying, the pain was too great.

_Holy crap, I love her. I do, I really love her. How the hell am I supposed to get her to stay? Would she even want to? I'm sure she hates me._

At that moment, random captions from the years flitter across his mind. Occasions all too frequent where he treated her with contempt, disregard, spite and anger.

_I don't deserve her._

……………………………………………………………

Kagome woke the next morning once again enveloped in soft comforting warmth. Trying to resist the nagging pull of consciousness and sunlight at her mind and body, she snuggled deeper into InuYasha's embrace. She blushed and her eyes snapped open when she realized exactly what it was she was "snuggling" up against.

With her arms wrapped around his torso, her face was pressed against his chest, and she could feel the hard form of his muscles, even through his robes. She could smell the musky earthen scent that was uniquely him. She also noted that his leg was once again locked around her legs. With his arms around her, keeping her firmly pressed against him, and his chin resting on her head, he was literally completely wrapped around her, effectively trapping her within his embrace.

A thrill ran through her at this thought. She felt warm, safe, protected; loved.

_Loved? InuYasha doesn't love me. He loves… _

"Kikyo…"

Kagome froze at the utterance of the name. InuYasha's hold on her tightened and he shifted, moving his arms lower down her back to encircle her waist and press her belly against his; his nose burying in her hair by her temple.

_Holy crap, he's still asleep! …Is he dreaming about Kikyo? He's dreaming about Kikyo while holding me!_

"My… Kagome…"

Kagome's steadily darkening expression froze, her eyebrow lifting in curious contemplation.

_Ok, now I'm totally confused…_

"InuYasha?"

Kagome's voice was a barely audible squeak, but it was enough to wake the slumbering hanyou. His eyes popping open, he realized the situation he was in. Pulling back a bit to look at Kagome, he tried to play off his embarrassment like nothing was amiss, though he couldn't hide his flaming blush.

"Did… uh, did you sleep ok? Were you warm enough?"

"InuYasha."

Kagome knew what he was trying to pull, but decided the silence about this particular subject had gone on long enough. Her heart couldn't take this crazy roller coaster anymore. She had to know his feelings, emotionally; for she could feel his physical "feelings" quite firmly against her thigh. No matter how much it was going to hurt, she had to know once and for all her place in his heart.

"InuYasha… what's going on? You've been acting so strange lately and I'm concerned. Dazing off into space when I'm talking to you, avoiding me all day, and then at night… well, I just want to know if everything is… ok."

InuYasha looked into the eyes of the girl in his arms. He knew this conversation was coming, but he had hoped he would've had more time to figure out what to say. He knew now that he was in love with Kagome, but could he really tell _her_ that?

"I… uh, it's just…"

InuYasha was embarrassed and nervous, and when he's embarrassed and nervous, he gets irrational and grumpy.

"It's nothing _you_ can help me with, wench."

InuYasha cringed. That's not how he had wanted that to come out. Kagome sat up and eyed InuYasha flatly.

"Look InuYasha, I know you only keep me around because I'm a shard detector and a living picture of Kikyo, but I still think I deserve to know what's going on."

Kagome didn't mean to be so harsh, but her frustration was mounting.

InuYasha sat up too, his face turned serious and his mouth formed a hard line.

"You're not Kikyo. You're nothing like her."

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears. Why did he have to bring her up? Why did everyone always have to bring her up? Would the comparisons ever end?

"I know that, ok? Don't you think I know that by now? Gods you only tell me every time I screw up. I'm slow, weak, stupid, and emotional; I know these things. I know I mess up a lot, but I'm trying."

"That's not what I…"

InuYasha raked his hand through his hair. It seemed the more he tried to say what he meant, the more it came out wrong.

"Look, I'm just a worthless hanyou, ok? I don't want you having anything to do with me; you'll just get hurt."

The tears flowed freely with that one. Kagome turned away from him, no longer able to face the anger in his eyes.

"Because I'm weak, right? I'm just a pathetic human who can't do anything right. I can't even get a 'worthless hanyou' to fall in love with me. Kikyo wins again."

Kagome got up at that point and left the room. InuYasha sat stunned.

_Did she just say… no, I had to have heard her wrong… but…Damn it, what the hell am I doing still sitting here?_

InuYasha sprung to his feet and ran after Kagome.

…………………………………………………………………………..

A Cliff hanger! Muahahahaha!

Ahahahahah!

Ah hahaha ack!

cough

hack

wheeze

Hairball…

Don't worry; I won't leave you hanging for long.

Oh and on the last chapter, I made an author's note about calling Rin, Kagome. He he, that was supposed to be on my other story.


	8. The Truth, Finally

> Chapter 8: The Truth, Finally 

Kagome ran without much regard for where she was going. Unfortunately, having only flip-flop sandals for shoes makes running fast very difficult and rather… impossible. Halfway across the courtyard, Kagome fell, twisting her ankle and skinning her knee. Having had enough, she promptly burst into tears. InuYasha found her, sitting in the dirt and crying her eyes out. He approached her slowly from behind and slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. Kagome shrugged him off.

"Go away InuYasha. I've embarrassed myself enough today. Can't you just leave me alone?"

InuYasha sighed; slipping his arms under her legs and around her back. He lifted her and began to carry her back to the room. Kagome resisted him, pushing against his chest and squirming.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Kagome gave up, crossing her arms across her chest and refusing to look at him.

"Because, I have to explain to you…"

"You don't have to explain anything, alright InuYasha? I heard what you said. Now let me leave so I can stop 'getting in your way'."

Upon reaching the room InuYasha closed the door behind them, setting Kagome on the bed, and then turned to rummage through her pack. He pulled out the first aid kit and sat down in front of Kagome.

"Will you just shut up a moment and let me talk?"

Kagome glared at him, but let him continue.

"I know what I said, Kagome, but it's not what I meant."

Finding the peroxide, InuYasha poured some on a cloth and applied it to Kagome's knee. Kagome sucked in a hissing breath and flinched away. Finished cleaning out the wound, InuYasha blew softly on her knee, trying to ease the sting. Kagome felt her heart speed up.

"When I said you'd get hurt… all I meant was that whenever anyone cares about me… or I care about them… they get hurt. I… I don't want you to get hurt Kagome."

InuYasha placed a band aid on Kagome's knee, and then began to wrap her ankle in an ace bandage. The gentle brush of his fingers across her skin sent a thrill up her leg.

"What about…"

"Damn it wench, can you not keep quiet for five minutes?"

Finished bandaging her, InuYasha closed the kit and set in on the floor next to the futon, moving to take a seat next to her.

"What I said about Kikyo… What I meant was that you guys are completely different. Kikyo was strong and wise, but she was also serious and closed off. Kagome…"

InuYasha looked into her eyes, trying to see if she was getting what he was saying.

"You may be a bit slower and not as experienced…"

He noticed the slight frown that marred her face at this. He raised his hand and gently cupped the side of her face, running his fingers over her skin, as if trying to smooth out the frown.

"… But you're also kinder, funnier, more open, and more… alive. And you've made _me_ feel more alive than anyone ever has."

Kagome's face finally softened.

"I never thought I'd be so lucky to know someone like you. But to have you love me, to actually love me… Damn it, Kagome, I don't deserve you."

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha cut her off by pressing his lips gently to hers. It was warm, sweet and short. When he pulled away, InuYasha felt warmed to his toes by the smile Kagome was giving him.

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome jumped on InuYasha, knocking him back onto the futon. The kiss she gave him started off firm, but sweet. It soon turned into a passionate, yearning, overpowering kiss that engulfed his body in a heat all the way to his toes. InuYasha pulled away, breathless. The fire Kagome ignited in him also awakened his demon blood.

InuYasha dug his claws into the futon. He could feel every inch of Kagome lying above him. Her hard breathing was causing her chest to rub against him, and her hips were pressed against his. Growling, he flipped them over, pressing himself firmly against Kagome as he slid his hand up her thigh.

"InuYasha, are you ok? Did I… did I do something wrong?"

InuYasha regained control of his concentration when he saw the hurt look in Kagome's eyes. Cupping her face with his hand, he rested his forehead against hers.

"No, it's just that… lately my demon blood has wanted…."

He tilted her head to the side, pressing his lips to her throat. Kagome gasped lightly as his touch made her skin tingle.

"Wanted, what InuYasha?"

Squeezing her hip lightly, InuYasha nipped at her ear as he pressed himself firmly against her. His warm breath sent a shiver of pleasure through Kagome as he whispered in her ear.

"To do… certain things… to you Kagome."

Swallowing hard, she tried to get a grip on her emotions.

"InuYasha, I'm not… I mean… I don't think I'm ready for… that."

InuYasha rested his head against her shoulder and chuckled lightly.

"Gods Kagome, it's taken me this long to tell you that I love you. I don't think I'm ready for _that_ yet either. But I do know that I always want to be with you."

InuYasha nuzzled her neck, breathing her scent from the hair behind her ear.

"I always want to be with you too, InuYasha. But what do we do about your demonic… um urges?"

"Well, I know something that would sate my demon side."

Kagome's heart raced at the melting look InuYasha gave her. The heat in his gaze set her own blood on fire.

"InuYasha…"

InuYasha couldn't help but laugh at her blush. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he sat up, pulling her into his lap. Kagome went with it, straddling his hips and encircling his neck with her arms. When his laughter subsided, he gazed into her eyes.

"I meant, will you be my mate Kagome? Bind with me forever; body and soul?"

Kagome considered it for a moment.

_Bound forever? Me… and InuYasha?_

"Yes."

Kagome kissed him, once again igniting a flame that the early October's cool air was powerless to quell.

……………………………………………………………………….

This is the end! Yay!

But there will be an epilogue. :D


	9. Returning Home

Okay, so I lied. THIS is the last chapter. I discussed it with my friend…

You can quit with the knife threats Shinkon, thank you…

Ahem

Oh and by the way, props to the reviewer who called me a "lazy fat author". Had me laughing out loud with that one.

And I decided that I needed to wrap up a few things before ending the story; Epilogue or not. So this is the REAL last chapter.

………………………………………………..

Chapter 9: Going Home

Kagome squealed with delight and squirmed on the futon, unaware of the rough rub of the old material on her bare back. Her senses were otherwise occupied at the moment. She licked her lips, trying to catch her breath as she felt the light trace of claws making an agonizingly slow journey across her ribs. Trying to kick her feet, she attempted in vain to escape from the teasing hand that played across her body. It was no use, her arms were pinned above her head by another hand, and a firm weight pressed down on her legs.

A cascade of what felt like cool silk flowed over her side, pooling in the curve of her hip and sliding over her stomach to brush against the futon. Soft warm lips pressed against her skin, low on her belly, making her muscles jump and a gasp escape her mouth. After a few moments of playing at her skin with lips, a warm, slick tongue darted out, tasting her. Kagome squealed again as that deliciously talented tongue made its way up her body, tasting whatever part of her it chose to, pulling that cool silk across her as it went. As that mouth came upon her neck, it latched on with such ferocious passion; Kagome couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips.

"InuYasha!"

That heavy weight moved, settling comfortable above her, the hands that had had her at their mercy, moved, one grasping her hip firmly, the other entangling itself in her hair.

Releasing a throaty growl that rumbled from his chest to hers, InuYasha nibbled lightly on the mark he had left on Kagome's neck the day before. The melding of their auras had left the both of them a bit drained, so after spending a wondrous night in each other's arms, InuYasha had decided that this was as perfect a time as any for him and Kagome to get to know each other. There were no distractions here, no jewel shards, and no magic well.

The act of marking a mate was usually followed by the act of mating. This not only strengthened the mark and the bond between the two, it also gave the two "newlyweds" a chance to get to know one another's bodies; what excited them, what pleasured them, and what soothed and comforted them. Since he and Kagome had decided they weren't going to take that step in their relationship yet, they opted instead to explore something Kagome referred to as "third base".

Kagome ran her hands up and down InuYasha's bare back, feeling the form and strength of him under her fingers. Somewhere in their fun she had lost her slip and was now only clad in her bra and underwear. InuYasha similarly sported only his pants, his top half completely bare. She openly raked her eyes across his toned form. As he bent and moved over her, she watched with appreciation how each muscle moved under tan skin. His form felt like hard rubber under her hands; solid with the slightest give. Giggling as his breath tickled across her shoulder, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. When the hand that was lightly massaging her hip began to tug on her underwear, she let out a sigh, pushing him away. InuYasha growled, nipping at her chin, but let her push him away.

"Don't growl at me dog boy. You know what you were doing. We decided not to go there."

InuYasha whimpered lightly, pinning his ears back against his head, and licked her bottom lip.

"Are you sure that's what you want? I mean, we did kind of decide that fast and…"

"Inu," Kagome almost laughed at the pitifully pleading look on the hanyou's face. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek in an attempt to soothe him. "I would love little more than to physically express my love for you right here, right now…"

InuYasha took that as an affirmative, drawing her close and ravishing her mouth with a soul searing kiss. With a moan heavy laden with regret, Kagome pulled away; placing her fingers against his lips to still his questing mouth.

"But."

InuYasha relented at the word, resigning to listen to what she had to say.

"We can't, not yet."

InuYasha moved his head against her hand, nuzzling her palm. Closing his eyes, his response came out as a breathy whisper, belling the passion and urgency she knew was boiling within his veins.

"Soon?"

The longing, love and lust she heard barely contained in that one word sent her heart racing.

"Soon."

…………………………………..

The following morning, InuYasha and Kagome packed up and prepared to head home. After confirming the barrier over the estate had lifted, the two decided it was best they head home quickly, knowing that a monk, exterminator, priestess and kitsune would be wondering what had become of them by now.

Sitting back from where she was leaning over her pack, Kagome smiled up at the sun. Standing and pressing on her lower back with both hands, she stretched her back up, pulling her shoulders behind her until she felt a few satisfying pops. She had been going through her things, making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. She felt a warm thrill run through her moments before strong arms enveloped her, pulling her back against a firm chest.

"Are you ready to go?"

Smiling, she nodded.

"Yeah, where were you?"

"Just looking around."

She giggled as he nuzzled her neck, licking the mate mark. After a moment he stopped, resting his forehead against the back of her neck.

"Kagome..."

"Hmm?"

Releasing a sigh, he turned her in his arms to face him.

Resting his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and just held her for a moment.

"I love you Kagome."

Smiling sweetly, Kagome closed her eyes as well. She had been afraid he was going to tell her something terrible. Like that he had to take back the mark or he had to leave her.

"And I love you, InuYasha."

"When we get back to the others, this… we… everyone…"

Opening her eyes, Kagome pulled her forehead away from his a bit so that she could see his face.

"InuYasha?"

Opening his eyes as well, InuYasha held her gaze with a firm one of his own.

"Things can't change between us, Kagome. They can't be different."

"I don't want things to change InuYasha. Well, granted I don't want you to turn into a full demon or go to hell, and I'm glad that we know each other's feelings; but other than that, I like things just the way they are."

"I mean I can't… we… the others can't know; not yet. If Naraku found out…"

InuYasha's brow furrowed as a frown tugged on his mouth.

_I can't lose her to carelessness. Not now, not after all we've worked through._

"InuYasha, I understand. And you're right. Besides, It's not anyone else's business until we say it is, right?"

Smiling, InuYasha pulled her close, kissing her on the forehead.

"Right. Come on, let's get out of here."

Kagome lifted her bag onto her back as InuYasha lifted her onto his.

They hadn't gotten very far from the estate before they were stopped by a familiar figure in a green yukata. InuYasha growled and reached for his sword while Kagome slid from his back and moved a safe distance away.

"What do you want fur ball?"

Shifting her hips to the side and crossing her arms, the cat demon glared at InuYasha.

"I didn't come here to start trouble with you mutt, but if you want to start it, I'll be much obliged to finish it."

Baring his fangs, InuYasha otherwise released his death grip on his sword.

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm here for the miko."

Kagome peeked her head around InuYasha's arm. InuYasha growled again.

"Me?"

"You can't have her…"

The cat waved a dismissive hand at their assumptions.

"No, no; that's not what I meant."

All at once she dropped her haughty demeanor and assumed a look that Kagome could only describe as apprehensively apologetic. Her hands behind her back, she peered up at Kagome through her bangs.

"I want to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have treated you that way and I'm sorry."

InuYasha frowned indignantly.

"Hey! I'm the one you insulted! You should be apologizing to me!"

The cat glared at InuYasha before turning her attention back to Kagome, ignoring him.

"Anyway, I wanted to start off by formally introducing myself. The name's Hime. I also noticed your… attire… or rather lack there of… and I brought you an extra yukata."

Hime gestured to Kagome's slip and Kagome blushed lightly. InuYasha growled.

"What about me!"

Hime growled back at him, but otherwise ignored him.

"I also have a bit of dried meat and fruit for your trip. It's not much, but it should last you at least till the next village."

She handed Kagome a folded baby blue yukata and a small bundle wrapped in cloth. Kagome accepted them with a grateful bow.

"My name is Kagome. Thank you Hime-chan, but you really didn't have to."

Hime smiled realizing that Kagome added "chan" to her name as a sign that all was forgiven.

"Us girls got to stick together, right? Besides, it's nothing Kagome-chan; just keep the mutt in line."

"Hey!"

Hime stuck her tongue out at him before jumping off into the trees.

…………………………………….

After enthusiastically helping Kagome into the yukata, InuYasha placed her on his back and they were off once more. They arrived home about midmorning the next day. The others had been concerned when the couple had not shown up after Kagome's allotted time; already assuming that InuYasha's early absence had meant him going sooner than he has promised to retrieve her. Kagome explained (much to InuYasha's relief) that InuYasha had heard of a jewel shard rumor, had gone to her time early to tell her, and when her leave time was up, they had headed out in search immediately. Although a few members of the group, namely Shippou, were disappointed to be left out, they accepted Kagome's excuse.

Things went back to a normal pace soon after. If Kaede gave them an occasional knowing smile, no one noticed. Kagome hid her mark from Sango and Shippou, InuYasha treated her with the same distance, if not a bit more warmth, and no one seemed to be the wiser.

On their next trip back to modern Japan, the couple explained the mating to Mrs. Hirigashi, whom took it as a sort of engagement, and in wake of her insistence, they began planning a post-quest wedding.

…………………………………………….

"Ah, the stars shine brightly tonight, Buddha is happy."

"Are you sure about that? Your performance with those village girls didn't seem quite like something he would endorse."

The monk and demon exterminator were taking a nightly patrol around the borders of a village the group had paused in. InuYasha and Kagome were presumed to be back at the inn asleep with Kirara and Shippou.

"But Lady Sango, the duty of a humble Buddhist monk is to reach enlightenment…"

"Save me the excuses, bouzu."

Sango waved the conversation off and the two continued on in companionable silence. Though after a while, Sango decided to speak about something that had been on her mind lately.

"Hoshi-sama, have you noticed… anything… different about InuYasha lately?"

Miroku's expression took on one of contemplative confusion.

"I'm not sure I understand, Lady Sango."

"It's nothing I can pinpoint, really, but in regards to Kagome, anything… unusual?"

Miroku stroked his chin as he considered his demi demon friend's behavior over the last few weeks concerning their futuristic miko.

"You know, now that you mention it, there is something that seems to be… different about him in regards to Kagome-sama. I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

"Eeek!"

SLAM

"No one asked you to put a finger on me!"

Miroku lifted his head from the dirt in time to see Sango's retreating form pass through the trees.

S_igh_

Getting up, he pursued her, catching up to her a couple of meters away from the outskirts of the village. He was about to open his mouth and make amends when a very feminine giggle floated over to him from beyond the bushes Sango had stopped in front of. Now that he took notice, Sango had not just stopped there, she was frozen there; with a fiery blush staining her cheeks and her lips parted in a silent "Oh". Turning to see what had her so flustered (and where the giggle had come from) Miroku's jaw hit the forest floor at what he found.

……………………………..

InuYasha had never given Kagome a more pleasant surprise in all the time she had known him. After Shippou and Kirara had dosed off and Miroku and Sango had left on patrol, InuYasha had invited Kagome out on a moonlight stroll. They had eventually ended up at their current spot: a quiet clearing in the forest, a few meters off the outskirts of the village.

Kagome never expected her relationship with InuYasha to be anywhere near ordinary. What with time travel, a sadistic mad scientist on crack after her "jewel", cursed friends left and right, bitter siblings, and the occasional horror movie themed battle, it was a miracle they had found time to discover their feelings for each other.

Setting aside the fact that they were in feudal Japan, he was a half demon, she a miko, and they had killed a giant cockroach that afternoon; to Kagome, that evening seemed normal. The sneaking out, playful banter and random conversation, and the spontaneous "making out", were all things Kagome expected of normal dating teens from her time. The fact that she and InuYasha could enjoy something as sweet, simple, and normal as a "date" in the midst of their lives made that evening precious to Kagome.

InuYasha growled in approval as Kagome tilted her head back, allowing him access to her neck and shoulder. He felt and heard her sigh as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. Somewhere in the middle of their non essential conversation, he had ended up on top of her, pinning her lithe form to the soft grass surrounding them and kissing her. Not that he was about to complain. As much as his human heart loved talking to Kagome about anything and everything, his demon body thoroughly enjoyed _this_ kind of "communication".

When he felt her hands move to his chest, he was afraid that he had pushed too far and she was now in turn pushing him away. He released a near audible sigh of relief to discover her nimble fingers merely tugging at the ties of his haori. When the fire rat cloak and white undershirt fell open, a thrill of anticipated pleasure ran down his spine, followed by a shiver racing up from the brush of cool air against his newly bared back.

Kagome's uniform top soon followed InuYasha's shirts to the forest floor. InuYasha marveled at the beauty and magnificence that lay before him. Her darks locks a pool of silky ink that spilled through the grass, her smooth skin aglow as the moonlight caressed it. Bending down, InuYasha kissed and nipped at her belly, eliciting a light giggle from Kagome that tickled his ears in return.

Pausing in his ministrations, InuYasha rested his chin in the valley of her breasts, gazing into her love filled eyes.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's face lit up with joy and a sweet smile graced her kiss swollen lips as the fingers of one of her hands came up to gently rub his ear.

"I love you, InuYasha."

Turning his head to the side, InuYasha began to kiss one of Kagome's breasts. Parting his lips, he licked the mound, biting it firmly, yet gently; never breaking the delicate skin on his fangs.

Kagome gasped in unrepressed pleasure as her back instinctively arched her sensitive chest closer to his hot mouth. Her other hand came up to join the first as they tangled themselves in the hair at the base of his ears.

InuYasha growled low and deep, feeling it vibrate from his mouth into her chest. He was rewarded with a throaty moan that vibrated right back through in response. When his attentions were hindered by her bra, he had to take mental pause. He was determined to abide by Kagome's rules for their "playtime", which meant the underwear always stayed. He knew the damage his lack of respect for her had done in other areas of their relationship, therefore he was determined not to fail the trust she put in him in regards to her body. As much as his demon blood bucked and raged against the decision, he was determined to save true intimacy with her until after the completion of the quest.

_Speaking of keeping the "inner demon" in check, we had better call it a night before my blood decides that taking what's here and now is better than waiting for later. _

Leaving her breasts with one last lick, InuYasha trailed feather light kisses up her neck to her ear.

"Kagome."

"Hmm…" Kagome was having a difficult time with coherent thought at the moment.

"We should head back. It's late and we have a long way to travel tomorrow."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled his cheek.

"Ok. Will you sleep with me tonight, after Sango and Miroku are asleep?"

InuYasha smiled at her as he lifted her into a sitting position, kissing her cheek as he handed her shirt to her.

"Sure, I'd love to."

After redressing, the couple headed back to the inn, never expecting the welcome that awaited their return.

……………………………………………..

It was an image that would forever be etched into the back of Sango's mind. A half naked Kagome, her head thrown back and her body arched up against InuYasha's form as he lay atop her, ravishing her nearly bare chest.

After the monk had snapped her out of her shock, the two had returned to the inn in silence, only speaking when they had reached the hall outside their room.

"Was that really…"

"Uh huh…"

"And they were… "

"It would appear so…"

"They have a LOT of explaining to do!"

"Indeed."

The two interrogators awaited the couple in the hall outside the "boy's room", where they planned on holding the trial. This was to hinder waking the two sleeping demons, who were currently occupying "girl's room". Upon arrival, Kagome and InuYasha found their return hindered by a pair of glowering faces.

"You two, in there, lots of talking, now."

Miroku open the door Sango had indicated and they ushered the two teens in. Once the door was shut behind them, the couple found themselves cornered.

"Kagome! What… when… how!"

"InuYasha I know I get a bitdescriptive in my suggestions of your treatment of Lady Kagome, but I didn't think you would go so far as to…"

InuYasha raised his hands and interrupted the flow of questions.

"Whoa, whoa, time out. What the hell are you two rambling about?"

"You two… the field… we…"

"What Lady Sango is trying to convey is that we happened upon the two of you during your little tryst in the forest."

The faces of both Kagome and InuYasha simultaneously combusted into roaring blushes. While InuYasha resembled a drowning man, Kagome's voice had been kicked up to supersonic levels.

"You SAW us?"

"Indeed."

InuYasha at that time found his voice and set upon the monk a most vicious glare.

"It wasn't what it looked like, bouzu."

"Then that was most definitely the most convincing forgery I have ever seen."

"Sango, it wasn't! I mean, we didn't…"

"Then what IS going on, Kagome-chan?"

After glancing at each other and heaving a collective sigh, the couple sat down their friends and began to relay to them the truth of what had transpired on their private trip a month back.

"So you two are, mated?"

"Yup!" Kagome swept back her hair from the side of her neck and proudly displayed the mark to her friend.

"Although I must admit that I was previously aware of your feelings for Kagome-sama, I had not anticipated this course in your actions towards her, InuYasha."

"It's not like I planned it or anything. It just happened to be… THE time."

InuYasha shrugged and placed an unconscious arm around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome in turn leaned into her hanyou. Although the couple was unaware of their actions, said actions had not gone unnoticed by their observing friends.

"Well, unexpected or not, this is certainty not an unwelcome change."

"Oh Kagome-chan, I am so happy for you."

As the two teary girls embraced, Miroku good-naturedly slapped his hanyou companion on the shoulder.

"Congratulations my good friend."

"Thanks."

Smiling, InuYasha returned the pat, sending Miroku into a light coughing fit.

"Y'know, at first I was afraid that this would all blow up if everyone found out about Kagome and me. But now that it's out in the open, I feel kind of relieved."

"The truth certainly can be liberating. "

The End.

………………………………………………………….

Woo Hoo! The end has finally come! 

I hope you all have enjoyed this long awaited last chapter.

But guess what, I STILL have an epilogue planned!

Muahaha, the torture never ends!

But since you've all been so good, I'll give you a few hints as to the events of the epilogue:

A return to the Enchanted Mansion

Reappearance of Hime the cat demon

Someone else gets stuck this time.

Well I hope you have enjoyed my work thus far, tune in again in about a month for the epilogue.

Until then… who knows?


End file.
